This research is concerned with the three major phenomena of binocular vision--stereopsis, rivalry, and fusion--and outlines investigations of these phenomena in adult humans, and in infants and young children using psychophysical or behavioral methods. The inquiry into stereopsis focuses on (a) sources of information about distance requisite for veridical perception of depth intervals, (b) differences in depth constancy between crossed and uncrossed disparities, (c) development of depth constancy, (d) the stereoscopic transfer function and its development, and (e) the interaction of motion and depth. Research on binocular rivalry examines the dichoptic interaction between higher order motion patterns (e.g., biological motion and vector motion) that permit an uncoupling of phenomenal conflict from the physical conflict between corresponding points normally present in rivalry-inducing stimuli. Research on binocular fusion investigates inhibitory interocular interactions, different from rivalry, that may be present during fusion. While the immediate objective is to learn more about each of these phenomena, a long range objective is to contribute to the development of a general theory of binocular vision that accommodates all within a unified framework.